According to the data from ministry of health and welfare of Taiwan, the number of men who suffer from oral cancer increases year by year, and the oral cancer ranks fifth among the top ten death-causing cancers in Taiwan in 2013. According to statistical data from the world health organization in 2008, more than 260 thousand people worldwide suffer from the oral cancer, and the death of at least 120 thousand people is related to the oral cancer. Taken Taiwan as an example, it is inferred that the reason for the high level of incidence of the oral cancer may be related to habits of chewing betel nut, smoking, and alcoholism and carcinogens contained in diets, of which, chewing betel nut and smoking are main causes for the oral cancer. Specifically, betelin, arecoline, and added flower in the betel nut are carcinogens.
Early symptoms of the oral cancer are not obvious, for example white spots, ulcers, and other early symptoms are often neglected by patients, so that most patients miss the time for treatment in the early stage. With the oral lesion become more serious, obvious symptoms are presented, such as pain, lumps, dysphagia, bleeding, etc., patients begin to seek medical treatment, and however, most patients are diagnosed to be the later stage of the oral cancer when they seek the medical treatment, leading to increase of treatment difficulties. Generally speaking, the patient with 1-2 stage oral cancer has a three-year survival rate of 72% and a five-year survival rate of 60%, while the patient with 3-4 stage oral cancer has a three-year survival rate of 61% and a five-year survival rate of 30%. In addition, at present, the initial clinical examination of oral cancer further requires pathological sections and X-ray examination, in addition to the dependence on the visualization and palpation of doctors, in order to be diagnosed. Although high-risk groups of oral cancer has been actively promoted with screening of the oral cancer, the screening process is invasive type and further requires assistance of specialists, which inhibit the public from actively participating in the screening, let alone that the high-risk groups would periodically participating in the screening, thereby resulting in poor efficacy in prevention or early treatment of the oral cancer.
Thus, it is desired a commercially available kit or method of predicting the risk of oral cancer in vitro that has high sensitivity and easy operation.